


Союзники

by fandom_Kings_2018, Takishiro



Series: G-PG13 мини [4]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Люсинда тянется к нему, чтобы накинуть шарф на шею, и в этот момент он четко видит жизнь, которая могла бы у них быть.





	Союзники

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Союзники  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1370 cлов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джонатан «Джек» Бенджамин, Люсинда Вульфсон, советник Хэнсон  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Люсинда тянется к нему, чтобы накинуть шарф на шею, и в этот момент он четко видит жизнь, которая могла бы у них быть.  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Союзники"

За окном зала Совета идет снег. Зима в Гильбоа выдалась на удивление суровой. Обычно холодов в Шайло хватало дня на два, и Роза горевала о замерзших бегониях. Но в этот раз столицу замело. Со времени переворота так и не потеплело. Не то, чтобы Джек часто выходил на улицу, но по ругани замерзших охранников было не так уж сложно догадаться о погоде. 

Прежде он решил бы, что Господь так показывает свой гнев. Но теперь Джек уверен: Господу наплевать. 

Присутствующим на суде холодно; они то и дело потирают руки, втягивают головы в плечи, даже обвинителю неуютно в одном мундире. Роза пришла в платье с меховым воротником. 

Заглядевшись на белые хлопья за окном, грозящие засыпать дворец так же верно, как свежая земля — могилу, Джек пропускает половину обвинений. В любом случае он вряд ли услышал бы что-то новое. Хорошо одно: скоро весь этот балаган закончится, и Джек точно знает — как. 

Странного отцовского милосердия — если его можно так назвать — хватило ненадолго; скоро Джека вытащили из спальни и водворили в Геенну, а теперь вот — привезли в суд. Дело, скорее всего, в Дэвиде: говорят, Шепард объединился с гефскими силами и идет на Гильбоа, и лишний Бенджамин в такой ситуации Сайласу не нужен. 

Они могли бы обойтись без суда, думает Джек. Это Дэвида нужно было публично вывалять в грязи. А королевский сын благополучно извалялся в ней сам. 

— Майор Бенджамин, — обвинитель, один из Сайласовых лакеев, смотрит на него с театральным негодованием, — у вас есть что сказать в свою защиту? 

Джек поднимается — немного заторможенно. На обвинителя смотреть не хочется, и он смотрит на короля. Сайлас хромал, когда входил в зал, и во время заседания несколько раз, морщась, трогал бок. Если бы их оставили одних, Джек сказал бы ему, что сожалеет; что не понимал до конца истинных намерений Кросса, и если бы понял — отказался бы. 

Если бы его оставили наедине с отцом, он попросил бы прощения.

Но отца здесь нет, есть король, он взирает на Джека со своего трона беспощадно и презрительно, как и полагается смотреть на государственных изменников. Джек расправляет плечи.

— Мне нечего сказать.

Советник Хэнсон объявляет:

— Суд удаляется на совещание.

Вот этого Джек не ожидал. О чем там совещаться? Он многое пропустил мимо ушей, но и того, что услышал, хватит, чтобы тут же вывести его во внутренний дворик и расстрелять. Джек и не против: не придется возвращаться в промерзшую камеру Геенны. 

Но суд и вправду уходит; публика на скамьях оживляется, растирает руки, бренчит мелочью, надеясь успеть за это время выпить кофе. Джека уводят в небольшую комнату без окон в одном из коридорных закутков. У двери становятся двое охранников. Жаль, что не Бойден с Клотцем. С ними можно было бы перемолвиться словом. Может, попросить сигарету и согреться хоть немного. Но этих Джек не знает: видимо, король нанял их после устроенной во дворце чистки. Лица у них суровые, сосредоточенные, хотя Джек не собирается убегать. Не потому, что не сумел бы — эти ребята слишком взволнованы и слишком замерзли, и если хорошенько примериться, он может отобрать оружие хотя бы у одного из них.

Но бежать ему некуда. Во дворце — да и в Гильбоа — у него нет союзников. Когда-то он полагал союзником Шепарда... Что ж, на ошибках учатся, вот только ему уже незачем учиться. Он просто хочет, чтобы все закончилось, хочет еще с той минуты, когда одевался для «коронации»...

На суде он старался держаться и не показывать, что ему холодно, но теперь засовывает озябшие руки в рукава кителя. Тот, по крайней мере, шерстяной. Джек ищет глазами часы, но здесь их нет, и он не станет спрашивать время у охраны. Суд наверняка обсуждает меру пресечения. Джек не сомневался до этого, что его ждет расстрел, но теперь ему не по себе: отец может придумать и что-то похуже, он сам говорил. Повесить, например, или посадить до конца жизни в какой-нибудь каменный мешок на окраине страны. И, наверное, его лишат звания, перед тем, как казнить. Как бы он ни относился к чертовым бабочкам, не хочется, чтобы срывали погоны...

У дверей оживление; один из охранников выходит наружу, другой делает лицо посвирепее и наставляет на Джека автомат. Из-за двери слышится знакомый голос:

— Я имею право, я его жена!

Из-за спины охранника протискивается Люсинда с двумя картонными стаканчиками в руках. От стаканчиков густо и вкусно пахнет кофе. Наверное, он никогда еще не был так рад ее видеть. 

— Ох, Джек, — говорит она и протягивает стаканчик. Картон согревает ладони, Джек делает глоток и едва не стонет от блаженства. Много ли надо принцу Гильбоа. 

— У меня есть шоколадка, — говорит Люсинда. — Больше ничего пронести не разрешили. 

Он отламывает сразу несколько долек. Сладкий вкус расплывается по небу и почти пробуждает Джека от оцепенения.

— Я не думал, что ты придешь, — говорит он. 

— Я знаю.

Джек никого не ждал. Роза на суде смотрела сквозь него; Мишель, кажется, вообще не было во дворце.

— У тебя все в порядке?

— Да. Не беспокойся за меня. Ее величество... очень добра ко мне. — Это «добра» звучит неубедительно, но, кажется, Лу и не пытается его убедить. — Они что, так тебя и привезли? Без пальто?

Эта забота не должна бы его трогать. В последнее время его почти ничто не трогает, все отгорожено плотной стеной смертельной усталости. Но Лу принесла ему кофе, так что Джек делает усилие:

— Китель теплый.

И, как нарочно, тут же шмыгает носом. 

— Теплый, — кивает Люсинда. — Вижу. 

Она очень красива в плотной кожаной куртке поверх пиджака. Доверьте Джеку погубить что-нибудь красивое.

— Я взяла тебе шарф. — Прежде чем залезть в сумку, она поворачивается к охранникам и спрашивает разрешения. Старший кивает — видно, сумку уже проверяли. 

Люсинда вынимает шарф, который Джек когда-то (когда?) умудрился у забыть у нее. Он широкий и теплый. Люсинда тянется к нему, чтобы накинуть шарф на шею, и в этот момент он четко видит жизнь, которая могла бы у них быть. Видит, как сидит в кресле на веранде загородного дома, уже совсем старый, щурясь через очки на очередной законопроект; слышит, как издалека доносятся крики и смех детей — или уже внуков? — чувствует, как Люсинда обнимает его, набрасывая на плечи плед, чтобы он не замерз. Видение настолько четкое, что приходится несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы вернуться к действительности. 

— Прости меня, — говорит он Люсинде. Джек Бенджамин не привык просить прощения, но сейчас это дается ему без труда. — Мы могли бы стать отличной семьей.

Он рассказывает ей о веранде, о детях — чтобы оставить хоть какую-то память, кроме неудачного переворота и казни; хотя бы память о возможности. 

— Господи, — говорит она, — ты бы не выдержал и двух лет такой жизни. Мне пришлось бы нанять для тебя молодого садовника.

— Люсинда Вульфсон, — отвечает он нарочито шокированно, — я даже не хочу знать, какие книги ты читаешь. 

— Или, — продолжает она раздумчиво, — чистильщика бассейнов...

— И тем более — какие фильмы ты смотришь...

Она фыркает, и Джек не выдерживает, обнимает ее, зарывается лицом в волосы.

— Уезжай отсюда, — шепчет он ей. — Не дай им погубить себя. Ты лучше их всех. Уезжай, пока не поздно, прошу тебя. 

В этот момент снова распахивается дверь. Еще один новенький гвардеец — где только понабирали, — официальным голосом сообщает:

— Суд вынес приговор.

Джек поплотнее затягивает шарф и встает. Он надеется, что его приговорили не к повешению — хотя сейчас, после чашки кофе, даже это не кажется таким уж страшным.

* * *

Она плачет и никак не может остановиться. Суд закончен, зал Совета почти опустел. Джека увели первым. Он, кажется, вздохнул с облегчением, услышав приговор, и Люсинда даже понимает его — но не может перестать плакать, даже слыша щелчки затворов фотоаппаратов. Сейчас ей хотелось бы стать Розой — на пять минут, чтобы суметь покинуть зал соляной статуей, с абсолютно сухими глазами.

Но она не Роза, и она тщетно вытирает глаза: слезы продолжают катиться. 

Кто-то кладет ей руку на плечо. Советник Хэнсон. Тот, что пытался короновать Джека. Его бы должны расстрелять вместе с принцем, но вместо этого он опять занял свое место при дворе. Люсинда сбрасывает его руку, но советника это ничуть не обескураживает.

— Слезами горю не поможешь, мисс Вульфсон, — говорит он мягко и протягивает ей платок. Сквозь слезы Люсинда удивляется тому, какие теплые у него руки.

— Оставьте меня, — просит она бессильно.

— Казнь назначена на завтрашнее утро, — говорит он, будто и не слышал. — Это значит, что надо действовать очень быстро, если мы хотим помочь горю другим способом. 

Сказав это, он направляется к выходу — как ничуть не бывало. У Люсинды уходит несколько минут на то, чтобы осмыслить сказанное, и еще пара минут — на то, чтобы поверить. А потом она вскакивает, скомкав в руке платок, и бросается вслед за Хэнсоном.

Снег за окном потихоньку успокаивается; из-за рваных снежных туч на секунду проглядывает солнце.


End file.
